robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion
This is the page for requesting promotion to Rollback, Adminship, or Bureaucracy for Robot Wars Wiki. Glossary of vote titles Not just the standard "Support" and "Oppose"s are used in RfAs. This subsection lists most vote types. *'Support' - A positive vote. **'Strong Support' - A very positive vote. **'Weak Support' - A positive vote, but the voter has not ruled out oppose. *'Neutral' - A vote saying that the voter is unsure about the nominee/between supporting and opposing. **'Neutral leaning towards Support' - A neutral vote, but closer to support than oppose. **'Neutral leaning towards Oppose' - A neutral vote, but closer to oppose than support. *'Pending' - Vote not yet decided; essentially the same as neutral. *'Oppose' - A negative vote. **'Strong Oppose' - A very negative vote. **'Weak Oppose' - A negative vote, but the voter has not ruled out support. *'Not yet' - A negative vote saying that the nominee has not been around long enough, but would be admin material if they had been around for a longer time. *'Comment' - A comment. **: - a comment made in response to another comment can simply be indented. *'Question' - A sort of comment that asks a question. (Ex. What would you do with your tools?) Rollback'r Has the power to quickly revert all consecutive edits by a user. Mostly used for fighting vandalism. Jimlaad43 Last summer, Dave showed Extreme 2, and I watched them. I hadn't seen any episodes of Robot Wars since they showed Extreme 1 in the summer of 2010. I then decided to start looking on the internet to see if any episodes were on YouTube and found that they were all there. I then discovered this wiki and used it to decide which episodes to watch. In May, I spotted a spelling mistake of Destruct-A-Bubble, so decided to sign up and start editing. It hasn't been the smoothest of careers, I voted on a Ragnabot page before I had arena permissions, even voting on decisions that had been made. I've also rushed into changing page names before giving people a chance to disagree. However, I have learned from all of these and now I am more sensible on the wiki. I waited for the right amount of edits before joining Ragnabot and now I often use the community portal and/or talk pages to discuss any major edits, giving people time to agree or disagree before going ahead. Virtually every time I have internet access, I visit the wiki. Almost every edit made, I check what it was to see if it was clear and if it wasn't, make it so. Recently, with the Termigator article, for the first time I wished I was a Rollback'r, despite the edits by the IP being genuine, my reasoning for it looking like vandalisation was as solid as the time when someone wrote that Humphrey was Series 7's overall winner. I have made over 1000 mainspace edits now, so I feel ready to increase my editing powers on the wiki. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:41, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Support *While we're certainly full for admins, I'm fine with giving rollback to any trusted user. Having another is always beneficial, in case a vandal comes along unexpectedly. With the whole 'gaining responsibility' thing, a good way to become responsible is by using rollback sensibly, and it's a good way to learn for an even higher role, even if we are full for admins. Ideally, you could have submitted a Request for Rollback after reverting some real vandalism and linking to it, but I still think you're qualified. You have my support, Jimlaad. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 12:56, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *:You make good points, Toast. Not enough for me to switch to support, but I will move more towards neutral. Christophee (talk) 13:42, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *Like the others have said in this category, I don't see any problems with granting this. Especially a request so verbose for something so trivial. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 16:40, October 17, 2013 (UTC) *'Weak Support': We're not cursed with tons of vandalism on the wiki thankfully, so rollback privileges are fairly unnecessary for anyone. Despite this, I have no objection to you being given these privileges, as you have proven yourself consistently active. Additionally, I support you being given advanced privileges as a result of your excellent conduct during the Ragnabot feuding. Your sentiments there were diplomatically put, and that is commendable. Matt Talk to me 15:51, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Oppose *'Neutral leaning towards Oppose': I can't deny that you have learned a lot about how this wiki works over the last few months, and you have done some very good work in that time, but I feel we need a bit more time to see whether you are trustworthy enough to be given any sort of responsibility. My advice to you, if this request turns out to be unsuccessful, is to keep doing what you're doing and show us that you can be trusted to make good decisions on the wiki, then apply again in a few months time. Please don't feel offended by my opinion, I just don't want to rush into something like this. Christophee (talk) 13:01, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Comments *Not offended one single bit. I am interested in how other people have viewed my contributions. Jimlaad43(talk) 13:12, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *:I'm glad. Being given these powers is not about contributions, per se, but about whether we think you are trustworthy. I have very little reason to believe you aren't, but I'd like to reserve judgement for a while. Christophee (talk) 13:28, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *We could do with at least one more admin vote before making a final decision on this, so if RA2 or ManUCrazy happens to see this, could you please give your opinions? Thank you. Christophee (talk) 11:28, October 5, 2013 (UTC) *:Is this decided yet? Jimlaad43(talk) 20:38, October 15, 2013 (UTC) *::I'll ask RA2 and ManUCrazy on their talk pages to give their opinions on this. Christophee (talk) 14:20, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin/Sysop Gains rollback powers, along with the power to block users, delete and protect pages. Rollback is not a pre-requisite. Bureaucrat Gains admin powers, in addition to the ability to promote and demote Admins and Rollback'rs. Adminship is a pre-requisite. Past nominations *For a list of all previous requests for promotion, please see this category. Category:Site administration